Atlanta
Atlanta is a city in the South-Eastern United States and the home of PRT Department 39.↑ The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 39 Atlanta - PRT Master Reference Atlanta's Protectorate is lead by Cinereal. Geography/Description Hot swampy weather. Government and heroic organizations PRT Atlanta PRT Department had rotated through numerous Protectorate leaders before Cinereal stepped up. The Protectorate The Wards The Wards, of course, have a division in Atlanta.Cinereal Also Ash Phoenix, Avarshina. Cinereal leads the Atlanta Protectorate, Wards, and maintains liaison with the Watchdog group. She’s a powerful breaker and shaker, and maintains a peculiar style of leadership. Her power altered her thought pattern and emotions, which would normally preclude being put in a leadership position, but she stepped into the position as a temporary measure after the prior Protectorate leader committed suicide (owing to PTSD from the local war) and nobody truly went out of their way or found cause to replace her. - Link made on the IRC archived on Spacebattles. In 2003, Ash Phoenix joined soon to be noted as their most distinguished member.Cinereal Also Ash Phoenix, Avarshina. Her reputation is well established. She’s been around for eight years and in charge for six. - Link made on the IRC archived on Spacebattles Watchdog The Watchdog division focuses on cyber crime along with smaller divisions focusing on politics and the economy.Wildbow Atlanta hosts an arm of the Watchdog organization ... deals primarily with information, information technology, copyright and computers, with minor elements dealing with politics and economy. Atlanta was subject to a brutal gang war 14 years ago; the parahuman gangs attempted to take over from non-powered locals who held power, and things got bad, rules were broken, and many died on all sides. I don't have much more down than that for the war, I don't think, hm... are you focused on the 14-year-ago situation? Kyakan The timeframe I was thinking of was 2005ish (Which is when you mentioned that Cinereal first started being in charge IIRC) rather than 14 years ago didn't realize the war was that long ago Wildbow So the timeline puts the war around the time the Protectorate is first opening its spread of departments across major cities. Cinereal takes charge later on because the city has had really bad luck with its leaders biting the dust - one will die during the war (perhaps the first in the string), at least, and the scrabbling to staff every department, get people into the PRT and establish equilibrium combined with the run of bad luck here and in a few other places (not discluding endbringer attacks) is really why you see the trend in Skitter’s era, where team leaders are generally tough not-gonna-bite-it types. - Discord convo between Kyakan and Wildbow Villains History Background Gained a reputation for grinding through Protectorate leaders. Story Start Cinereal was now a fixture of the Protectorate there, her temporary leadership evolved into something permanent. Gold Morning It is unknown what happened to all members of the Atlanta PRT, Protectorate, and Wards. Trivia *During the American Civil War Atlanta was attacked by Union General Sherman. As part a larger strategy to split the Confederate states apart. A small fire burned down an affluent section of the city, given said affluence, as opposed to a slum, Dixie propaganda exaggerated the event into a rapacious burning of the entire city. **This leads into the Mythology of Atlanta being a Phoenix, rising from the ashes. Which brings Cinereal's former name of Ash Phoenix into a different light. Possibly explaining her popularity. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments